


The deed has to be done.

by MizzieOnTumblr



Category: Doctor Who, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Slash if you'd like!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzieOnTumblr/pseuds/MizzieOnTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire was saved by the Doctor during the June rebellion. It's time for him to return.</p><p>Ficlet based on this gifset by Tumblr user sonic-screvv-you:<br/>http://sonic-screvv-you.tumblr.com/post/68907966628/save-him-doctor-save-him-like-you-saved-me-from</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deed has to be done.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save him, Doctor...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32425) by sonic-screvv-you. 



> Ficlet based on this gifset by Tumblr user sonic-screvv-you:  
> http://sonic-screvv-you.tumblr.com/post/68907966628/save-him-doctor-save-him-like-you-saved-me-from
> 
> I'm considering a prequel to this. Thoughts?

Grantaire awoke with a start. He had forgotten that he was drunk. After days of adventures, exploring the stars, and coming face to face with Pylades himself, the Doctor had brought Grantaire back just as he had found him, slouching at the bar of the Corinth restaurant and still clutching his drink.

His legs took him up the stairs, their movements estranged from his mind…and from his memory. Grantaire had seen the future. He had seen the difference their battle made, and he had seen the loneliness he faced after it.

He remembered the words of Orestes:

_"Are not such oracles to be trusted? Even if I do not trust them. the deed has to be done."_

The Doctor had been real. It was time to fix the next scene. He entered the billiards room.

**_"Long live the Republic! I’m one of them."_ **


End file.
